Of Shiny Rocks and Broken Wrists
by Two Hours' Traffic
Summary: or Why Children Should Not Watch Vampire Movies. Rosalie is on hand when her niece needs some reassurance.


The stars shone in the midnight sky. In these small towns, they tend to glimmer like nothing I've ever seen before. I shook myself as stereotyped thoughts crept into my mind of diamond. At the end of the day, diamonds aren't worth anything. They could never compete with flaming balls of gas hurtling towards the earth, ignoring everything that stands in their way. Stars burn as brightly as they can until they explode, and form smaller stars or black holes.

Would you rather have that or a shiny rock?

I know what my answer is.

On this particular evening, I sat on the windowsill, leaning against Emmett and watching said stars. The silence was comfortable. But I felt that I had to try and voice my thoughts. Just in case he thought I was ignoring him.

"They're incredible, aren't they?"

"They aren't as beautiful as you are."

"Blasphemy!" I slapped my husband gently. "Nothing could ever be as breath-takingly stunning."

"I know a little someone who comes close."

I smiled as I felt his arms tighten around me. Turning to him, our eyes met, then our lips. He surveyed me gently when we pulled apart.

My love for this fallen angel, this brute of a man, astonished me.

"Do you know what?" he asked me frankly. "I don't think I've ever loved anything as much as I've loved you."

I smiled playfully. "I should hope not!"

His fingers twined with mine. My other hand came up to his face, and I stared into his eyes as he murmured my name.

There came a hesitant knock at the door.

What horrendous timing.

"What do you want?!"

The door swung open, and the next thing I knew, I had a little figure clinging to me like she would never let me go.

I stood in shock, bouncing her up and down gently. Emmett was on his feet, bewildered.

"Nessie, baby, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't find Mama or Daddy. I was scared. Oh Rosie, tell me it isn't true!" The words were released in the midst of terrified sobs.

She must have had a bad dream. Her eyes didn't seem completely conscious, but they were filled with panic.

I was going to find whoever had scared her like this, and make them pay.

Emmett stroked her hair gently as she buried her tear-soaked face into my shoulder. I tried to soothe her, but she seemed inconsolable.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"Uncle J... was looking... on the TV... and there was a... show... about..."

"About what, honey?"

"About... vampires. And they were... horrible." She burst into fresh tears.

Oh no.

Oh God.

"Shit!" I heard Emmett mutter.

I shot him a look.

"Ness, it was just TV," he attempted.

She shook her head.

The poor thing. It must have seemed so real.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked.

She shook her head again.

"Do you want to show me?"

She hesitated before nodding. I braced myself, feeling her warmth against my cheek.

And it began.

_A period film, set about 1700. People muttered about the demon that lived on the outskirts of the town. "As pale as snow, eyes that glint with malice, and astonishingly beautiful." But the children were warned. Cut to the vampire. He stalked up behind a small child, grabbed her and ran away. Her screams of pain mingled with those of her parents' distress. Blood spattered his face as he laughed. The toddler's body lay drained by the wayside._

My poor, poor baby girl. She was still shivering.

"Ness, baby, would we ever do that? Ever?"

Her eyes were wide. She didn't know what she believed.

Emmett was watching us, worriedly. I quietly filled him in, and watched his expression grow determined.

I sat down with Nessie on my lap, facing him. He took her hands in his.

"Miss Cullen, do you think that any of us have ever hurt a kid?"

"Have _you_ ever hurt anyone, Uncle Emmett?"

He looked at her. "I have never hurt anyone that wasn't going to hurt me first."

"But _have_ you ever hurt a kid?"

He sighed, but there was humour in his eyes. "Has your mama ever told you to tidy your room?"

She sniffed. "Lots."

"That's because of me."

"What?"

What?!

"When I was a kid, my little sister tripped over my shoe that I'd left lying on the ground. She broke her wrist."

"Really?!"

He winked at me. "Absolutely."

"And you didn't mean to hurt her? At all?"

"Of course not. But, ever since then, I've been very tidy."

I snorted.

Oh well. If it made her happy...

Nessie smiled contentedly and snuggled into my chest, trying to get comfortable.

"You OK, honey?" I murmured.

She nodded sleepily.

Her hand tangled itself into my hair as she slowly fell asleep, her angelic face calm. She was so vulnerable.

Poor little thing. Imagine growing up around us.

_A/N: I realise that I say this at the end of everything I write, but I'll say it again: please review! How do you think it feels to know that only 1 percent of readers are reviewing? Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my stuff before. You know who you are!_


End file.
